IHurt Lewbert
iHurt Lewbert is the fourth episode of the second season of iCarly and the 29th episode overall. Plot Lewbert, Carly and Freddie's doorman, is injured after a confetti cannon in a faux muffin basket malfunctions and explodes for a segment of "Messin' with Lewbert." Spencer, who replaces him temporarily, suggests that Carly, Sam, and Freddie help him until he is back on his feet, but it's more easily said than done. When Freddie's mother takes over, she makes it look easy, but leaves the group extremely concerned that Mrs . Benson and Lewbert could start dating. When they do start dating, Freddie lets himself pretend to get hurt so his mother will focus on him again. Because Lewbert shows no sympathy for Freddie, Mrs. Benson dumps him. Subplot While filling in for Lewbert, Spencer finds a CB radio in the office and uses the handle "The Doorman". He ends up angering two truckers nicknamed Porkchop and Sledgehammer. Coincidentally, Spencer himself faces harassment from an annoying little boy named Chuck Chambers, who eventually tells the truckers where to find him. Luckily for Spencer, Lewbert takes his job back just before Porkchop and Sledgehammer arrive and they mistakenly beat up him instead of Spencer. Trivia *It is the first episode to feature Chuck Chambers. *Freddie's boxers are checkered yellow and red. They are seen when Sam pulls his pants down in school. *This is the first time that Sam and Freddie call each other by their last names. *This is also the first time the term "Chiz" is used. Freddie's statement, "No jokes, Puckett, this is serious chiz!" was actually controversial enough for some YouTube commentators to insist that iCarly had used the word "jizz". Apparently, some people who were not familiar with the show watched a clip of the scene and mistakenly thought that the alleged swear word was actually Sam's last name. *Though his face is not seen, the tallest guy in Bushwell Plaza makes an appearance. *When Freddie tells Carly and Sam that he slept in only his socks the previous night, Sam is seen eating from what looks like a Cheetos bag. (It's possible that she was eating Cheetos). *This is the first episode to have the word "Lewbert" in the title (the second being IFind Lewbert's Lost Love), and to focus greatly on Lewbert. *This is the first episode in which Freddie's mom is interested in someone. *Carly wears the same red and white striped shirt Sam wore in iChristmas. *This is the first time that Freddie is seen in sandals. *This is the first time Mrs. Benson's first name, Marissa is mentioned. *Chuck reveals the location of Bushwell Plaza, the show's setting. According to Chuck the apartment building is on the west side of Kennedy Square. Goofs *Lewbert said that he wanted his wart, but in IScream On Halloween, he said that he wasn't happy that his wart grew. *Marissa said her name meant "honeysuckle" in French, but it actually means "of the sea". *Freddie lifted his shirt and said "no belt" and Carly said his mother always makes him wear a belt. But in iFence, he wasn't wearing a belt throughout the whole episode (although it could have been before she forced Freddie to wear a belt. * When the two truckers arrive at the end and beat up Lewbert, they should have noticed that Lewbert was not Spencer because of their voices. Lewbert has a high voice while Spencer has a noticeably low voice. Quotes Carly: Lewbert's gonna be okay! ... Well, not okay, but at least back to the way he was before. Freddie: Good. Sam: Yeah, we could've been in so much trouble! Freddie: Can you ever think about anyone but yourself? Sam: I can, but I choose not to. Spencer: at his ribs in the form of a necklace You ate my ribs? Sam: I made the bones into a necklace! Mrs. Benson: Wet and sticky is very icky. Sticky and wet makes mommy upset! Spencer: '''I don't know how to respond to that. '''Freddie: Morning, girls. Check me out. Carly: What? Freddie: up shirt No belt. And look- hem of pants Open-toed shoes. Sam: sarcastically Wow, you're an animal! Carly: But I thought your mom always makes you wear a belt, and never lets you wear open-toed shoes. Freddie: Yeah, but since she's been taking care of Lewbert, I can pretty much do whatever I want. Last night I slept with my socks on. Sam: So? Freddie: Just my socks. Sam: food falls out of her mouth, into its bag, and she throws the bag away Sam: '''If Freddie's mom marries Lewbert, does that mean Freddie will have to kiss his wart goodnight? '''Freddie: PUT. THE BOWS. DOWN! Carly: What's up? Sam: Why do we have to-- Freddie: You were right! You guys were right, okay?! My mom, she...she likes Lewbert. DAAAARGHHH!! Sam: Aw, well, maybe she'll-- Freddie: NO JOKES, PUCKETT, THIS IS SERIOUS CHIZZ! Carly: Okay. Calm down. Freddie: I can't! Sam: Benson... Freddie: HOW CAN I CALM DOWN WHEN THERE'S A POSSIBILITY THAT LEWBERT COULD BECOME MY DADDY?! Spencer : Lewbert And I wrote down all your phone messages in here, which I organized into three piles: "From your mother," "Death threats," and "Death threats from your mother." Freddie: his mom Now she's spending all her time with Lewbert! Carly: Yes, because he got hurt, which brought out her motherly instincts. Freddie: So? Sam: So,...what if you got hurt? Freddie: Yeah... What?! Related iCarly.com blog posts Freddie's Blog: Life with Lewbert Photo Gallery See photos for this episode here. 204 Category:Season 2 Category:Quotes Category:Trivia Category:Goofs Category:Season 2 episodes Category:images